eltranstheorymasteringfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Понятие эквивалентности в работах Дж.Кэтфорда
Джон Кэтфорд (26.03.1917 – 6.10.2009) – родился в Эдинбурге, Шотландия. Он преподавал английский язык за рубежом (в Греции, Палестине и Египте) до, во время и после Второй Мировой войны. Кэтфорд является основателем школы прикладной лингвистики в Университете Эдинбурга. Дж. Кэтфорд положил начало традиции, которая нашла свое отражение во многих последующих работах по лингвистической теории перевода: предварять рассмотрение собственно переводческих проблем изложением исходных общелингвистических концепций. Дж.Кэтфорд является автором многих теоретических работ, статей и эссе по лингвистике: *''Linguistic Theory of Translation: an essay in Applied Linguistics;'' *''Fundamental Problems in Phonetics;'' *''Word-stress and sentence-stress: a practical and theoretical guide for teachers of Basic English;'' *''A Linguistic Theory of Translation;'' *''Ergativity in Caucasian Languages.'' В своих работах Дж. Кэтфорд рассматривал следующие теоретические вопросы перевода: понятие и условия эквивалентности перевода, описание структуры языка как вида структурного поведения человека, строения его единиц, взаимодействие языка с ситуациями, в рамках которых осуществляется речевое общение. Языковая структура в теоретических исследованиях Дж. Кэтфорда. Описание языковой структуры Дж.Кэтфорд начинает с введения понятия языка как вида структурного поведения человека, где обнаруживается причинная связь с элементами ситуации, в которой используется язык. Дж.Кэтфорд делает вывод о том, что существование языка может рассматриваться на 'двух разных уровнях'.'' Дж. Кэтфорд различает ''собственно языковые формальные уровни и экстралингвистические (неформальные) уровни. Собственно языковые уровни включают фонологию и графологию, связанные с фонической и графической «субстанцией» (звуками и буквами), грамматику и лексику, связанные с ситуативной субстанцией (элементами внешнего мира). Отношения между грамматическими и лексическими единицами и соответствующими элементами ситуации составляют контекстуальное значение этих единиц, в отличие от их формального значения, определяемого отношением единицы к другим единицам того же уровня. По мнению Дж. Кэтфорда каждый уровень обладает своей спецификой: * для грамматического уровня характерно наличие закрытых систем с ограниченным числом элементов, связанных оппозитивными отношениями; * для уровня лексики характерно наличие открытых систем, число элементов которых может расти, не меняя самой системы. В своей работе "Лингвистическая теория перевода" Дж. Кэтфорд дает пятиуровневую классификацию грамматических единиц: # предложение; # клауза; # группа; # слово; # морфема. Понятие эквивалентности в теории Дж. Кэтфорда. Определение перевода. Изложив некоторые исходные лингвистические понятия, Дж. Кэтфорд переходит к рассмотрению собственно переводческих проблем. По мнению Комиссарова В.Н., Дж. Кэтфорд дает упрощенное, но собственно лингвистическое определение 'перевода'' как ''«замену текстового материала на исходном языке (ИЯ) эквивалентным текстовым материалам на языке перевода ПЯ». Он настаивает на термине «текстовой материал» (а не просто текст), поскольку некоторые элементы оригинала могут быть прямо перенесены в текст перевода. Кроме того, Кэтфорд выдвигает положения, сыгравшее большую роль в последующем развитии переводоведения: * термин «эквивалентность» - несомненно ключевой в определении перевода; * центральная задача теории перевода - определение природы переводческой эквивалентности и условия ее достижения. Дж.Кэтфорд предлагает различать полный, частичный, тотальный и ограниченный переводы. При 'полном переводе переводится весь текст оригинала, при частичном переводе часть текста оригинала переносится в текст перевода по двум причинам: * данная часть текста признается непереводимой; * она требует сохранения «местного колорита». Тотальным переводом автор предлагает именовать обычный перевод, когда оригинал переводится на всех языковых уровнях, тогда как ограниченный перевод - это перевод лишь на каком-либо одном уровне: фонологическом, графологическом, грамматическом или лексическом. Помимо вышеперечисленных типов перевода Дж. Кэтфорд предлагает различать 2 других типа перевода: * ограниченный рангом, где эквиваленты создаются исключительно между единицами одного и того же ранга (слово переводится словом, группа - группой и т. д.); * перевод, свободный от такого ограничения. В таком случае, по мнению автора, традиционные термины - свободный, буквальный и пословный переводы - получают собственно ''лингвистические определения: * при свободном переводе эквиваленты перемещаются по различным рангам, но тяготеют к более высокому рангу, чем предложение; * п''ословный перевод'' осуществляется в основном на ранге слова, хотя может включать и некоторые эквиваленты на ранге морфемы; * б''уквальный перевод'' занимает промежуточное положение: он дословен, но допускает изменения в связи с требованиями грамматики ПЯ (добавление слов, изменение структуры на любом ранге и т. п.). '''Способы определения эквивалентности в теории Дж. Кэтфорда. Дж. Кэтфорд предлагает установить эквивалентность двух отрезков текста эмпирическим путем: анализируя уже выполненные переводы или предлагая опытному переводчику перевести отрезок текста оригинала; выполняя перевод переводчик будет сталкиваться с эквивалентами, которые совсем не обязательно будут формально соответствовать друг другу, то есть занимать примерно одинаковое место в системах ИЯ и ПЯ. Автор подчеркивает, что эти эквиваленты не будут иметь и одинаковые значения, поскольку каждый язык имеет собственную систему значений, и, следовательно, значения единиц оригинала не могут совпадать со значениями единиц перевода. Кэтфорд демонстрирует несовпадение значений эквивалентных единиц в оригинале и переводе, анализируя состав английского предложения «I have arrived» ''и его русского перевода ''«Я пришла». В английской фразе методом оппозиции можно выделить '''''5 элементарных смыслов: # «Говорящий» - I'' противопоставлено ''he, we и др.; # «Прибытие» - arrive противопоставлено другим событиям leave, depart и др.; # «Событие, происшедшее в прошлом» - have arrived противопоставлено arrive; # «Прошлое событие, связанное с другим моментом времени» - have arrived противопоставлено arrived; # «Прошлое событие, связанное с настоящим» - have arrived противопоставлено had arrived. В противоположность английской фразе в русской фразе обнаруживаются 6 смысловых элементов: # «Говорящий» - Я'' противопоставлено ''он, мы и пр.; # «Женский род''»'' - пришла противопоставлено пришел; # «Прибытие» - пришла противопоставлено ушла и пр; # «Пешком» - пришла противопоставлено приехала; # «Событие, происшедшее в прошлом» - пришла противопоставлено прихожу; # «Законченное событие» - пришла противопоставлено приходила. Дж.Кэтфорд отмечает, что в русской фразе лишь три элемента совпадают с фразой английской: говорящий, прибытие и событие, происшедшее в прошлом, из чего он делает вывод о том, что переводческая эквивалентность не означает ни формального соответствия, ни равенства значений. Единственным условием эквивалентности Дж. Кэтфорд считает требование, чтобы эти равенства значений могли заменять друг друга в данной ситуации, что и обнаруживается при эмпирическом анализе. Элементарные смыслы представляют собой ряд различительных признаков как совокупности ситуативных черт, которые существенны для данного текста, из чего Дж.Кэтфорд делает еще один вывод: эквивалентность при переводе возникает, когда устанавливается соответствие между различительными признаками (или, по крайней мере, между некоторыми из них) текста на исходном языке и текста на языке перевода. Дополнительная информация Файл:Переводческая_концепция_Джона_Кэтфорда.pdfthumb Категория:Эквивалентность Категория:Перевод Категория:Лингвистика